


A Spider!

by Kittenears411



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: You get a rude awakening by an unwanted creature.





	A Spider!

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining, birds would be chirping if they didn’t migrate, it was the perfect kind of morning to sleep in. You had Rick sleep over your place the night before, but you felt alone in your bed. Not matter, that wasn’t gonna wake you up either. You were having one of those adventurous lucid dreams that you didn’t want to end, so by the time you were on the brink of finally waking up, it was nearly noon. You cracked your eyes open slightly and turn around in bed, looking for your cuddle buddy. What you were met with instead, was a long, 8 legged brown creature stopping it’s movement on Rick’s pillow.

Waking up was immediately easier now. “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” your scream pierced the morning peace as you scrambled to jump out of bed. Just then, Rick burst through your door, lazer gun in hand.

"What the fuck?? Baby w-w-w-what the- are you good!? Who hurt you??” He exclaims, pointing the gun every which way.

“Rick! Your piLLOW!! IT’S MOVING GET IT!!! Not with the GUN!!” you yell back, jumping in place. When he turns and catches sight of the culprit of your terror, he puts his gun away and stares at you with disappointment, not moving to get the damn thing.

"Really? Get it yourself.” You look at him dumbfounded as he goes to leave the room.

“Rick, PLEASE I CAN’T MOVE I’M TOO SCARED PLEASE KILL IT RICK!”

Just then, he comes back in, scoops the thing up and heads to your window where he chucks it out like garbage. He turns to you, opening his arms and moving his fingers in a beckoning motion. “Come here, little pussy ass fuckin-”

You squeeze your arms around him with a pout and look in his face. “Shut the fuck up. And thank you.”


End file.
